Realization: Misa
by Nekocin
Summary: Misa is taking a huge risk. The photo selection process.


Title: Realization ~Misa side

Author: Nekocin/tyreling/xangranekocin

Fandom: Super Dimensional Fortress Macross (aka known as Robotech among older fans)

Genres: Romance, general

Focus: Misa/Hikaru, mild Hikaru/Minmay.

Other: spoilers to series, episode 30+ [a bit].

Word count: 585

Disclaimer: Don't own the anime series. Just the fic.

Misa admitted that she was taking a huge risk. A huge risk that could hurt her. Or make her the happiest person alive. She suspected it might turn out to be the latter instead, considering the fact that she liked a younger man, who was hopelessly in love with a famous Idol. There's no way she could beat that.

But Misa couldn't help it. After many years of swearing off her romantic feelings for any man alive, Misa finally realized her heart was fluttering strangely—_singing_—whenever she so much heard that name; Ichijo Hikaru. The sensation wasn't unwelcome either, despite what Ichijo thought of her lack of love life.

She never realized she missed that feeling of being in love until it blindsided her in more ways she could count; that she even started doing strange things, like… looking through her old photo album collection to find pictures of herself to give them to Ichijo as a present. It's definitely not an outright declaration of love. And of course, it's not a means to show Ichijo that she looked attractive in pictures as well, like he must have thought of Lyn Minmay. Right, she nodded mentally to herself.

Selecting appropriate photos for Ichijo excited and worried her. The latter emotion won out, though. There was no competition at all. What if he thought she was crazy? What if these pictures were too ridiculous to look at? What if he threw them away? Will he think she's being pretentious by giving him these? And what for? How is she going explain herself? What is she going to say to him if he asks her why she gave him these?

Strangely enough, Misa didn't really care. Ichijo seemed to call out the best of her eagerness which she thought she was never going to show.

Her fingers slipped out one of her pictures from her old picture album, taken during the years of her military training; the first time she had put on her uniform, saluting to the camera with a not-so-easily suppressed smile playing on her face.

Misa continued to leaf through her photo albums, evaluating each picture whether or not it's appropriate to hand them over to her subordinate just like that. Will they give him a glimpse of her more (hidden) girly and cute side? Will they show him that she isn't only someone in an uptight uniform and playing the demonic commander as Ichijo had most likely assumed? Will the cat picture amuse him as it did for her when she took it? What about the one with her balancing the kitten on her head?

Once she finished looking through her last album she was aghast to realize how meager her album collection was; only three pictures had made it through her screening test. But then again, she couldn't remember being in love with camera shots that she hogged picture sessions with her colleagues and friends, so it couldn't be helped.

Taking a deep breath, Misa slipped the pictures into a white non-descript envelope with trembling fingers, and then released her breath awkwardly as she closed the flap and stuffed it into her uniform pocket. She was going to give this to Ichijo when he's done with his inspection rounds tomorrow. She was going to hand it over. Just like that. And run like hell.

Misa snickered, finally feeling the tension which had formed in the pit of her stomach dissipate by a fraction. Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day.

_End_

TheNekoTalks:

Ever since I finished watching "SDF Macross" and the "Do You Remember Love" movie, I've wanted to write something for this fandom, to contribute at least in some way. Hopefully some of my drabbles can do the series' awesomeness justice in regards of the (in)famous Macross love triangle formula.

Thank you for reading!

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
